Christmas in New Orleans
by CrazyKitten2112
Summary: Hazel reflects on what Christmas was like for her as a little girl. In her quest to get the perfect present for her mom, she meets somebody who will one day become a very important figure in her life. Part of my 12 drabbles of Christmas series. Rated K, so anyone can and should read it. I don't own Heroes of Olympus. Please read and review!


**A/N: Firstly, I don't own Snow White. This is part of my "12 Drabbles of Christmas" series. I have twelve favorite book characters and I'm going to write a Christmas drabble about every one of them. Here's the schedule:**

**Dec. 13: Johanna Mason from The Hunger Games (Ghosts of Christmas Past)**

**Dec. 14: Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter (A Very Lovegood Christmas)**

**Dec. 15: Edilio Escobar from Gone (Anything's Possible)**

**Dec. 16: Dekka Talent from Gone (A Different Kind of Christmas)**

**Dec. 17: Jack Merridew from Lord of the Flies (Christmas Island)**

**Dec. 18: Penny from Gone (A Coates-mas Story)**

**Dec. 19: Ezylryb from Guardians of Ga'Hoole (Just AnOTHER Holiday)**

**Dec. 20: Angel from Maximum Ride (Christmas With The Flock)**

**Dec. 21: Alice Cullen from Twilight (Christmas: Cullen Style)**

**Dec. 22: Hazel Levesque from The Heroes of Olympus**

**Dec. 23: Caine Soren from Gone**

**Dec. 24: Diana Ladris from Gone**

**If there's a title, it's already published and you should read it. I pride myself with being able to write in character for my favorite characters, so if you like the character you'll probably like the story. All I want for Christmas is reviews!**

Growing up in the 1940s was horrible, for the most part. Being "colored" I had to go to a special school where most of the kids bullied me. Whenever I got a break, I was happy. Especially when that break was Christmas break.

Each year it was just me and my mom but that was fine with me. When Christmas break began, I would walk home from school and admire all of the decorations. Then, I would get to my house, the only one on the street that wasn't decorated. Every year I would be so excited that my mother had waited until I got home.

"Thanks for waiting again mom!" I would always say.

"Well of course I'm waiting! You don't think I'm gonna let you make me do all the work, do you?"

Then we would take the ladder outside and start putting tiny lights on our ferns and potted plots. We would also put up red and green ribbons and streamers of gleaming ornaments. When I was a little girl, I always wished it would snow. The only way my mom could get me to drop the subject was to remind me that the snow would ruin most of our outdoor decorations.

I would usually spend the next few days of my break trying to find the best present ever for my mom. I usually tried to get her the same thing, jewelry. The whole process felt a little bit ironic to me. If I wanted to I could technically summon jewelry from the ground, but that jewelry was cursed. So I usually had to odd jobs like sweeping and washing the dishes for rich ladies up the street. Housework was boring, but when I was really young I would pass the time by pretending to be Snow White. I would always try to whistle while I worked like she did, but I didn't know how to whistle yet. So, I tried to rewrite the song. Unfortunately there's not many more things that you can do while working.

If I did my jobs well, my client would reward me with a bracelet or a pair of earrings. I would then take all of the money I had gotten from selling my leftover Halloween candy and take them down to the department store to have them gift wrapped. Usually, white gift wrappers gave me dirty looks for bringing the jewelry by myself because they thought that I had stolen it. So, one year a particularly kind woman I had been cleaning for offered to wrap the jewelry herself. She told me that she was sucker for any little girl whose family was so important to her. She was super nice, she gave me cookies after I had finished my work. She was a little bit strange, though. She always called me "little hero" and told me that there were big things in store for me. What was her name again?

Oh my gods. Her name was Mrs. Juno! The goddess Juno! I actually cleaned her house once! It's strange to think about how there a gods and monsters around us all the time, even at times when you least expect it like Christmas.


End file.
